1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of exercising and weight loss equipment. In particular, it addresses the issue of exercising equipment that can help loose weight and tone muscles of one's body without doing actual physical exercise.
2. Description of Prior Art
Efficiency of an exercise depends on two main parts: intensity and timing. Intensity characterizes how hard one moves muscles to make them grow or burn body fat. Timing is important to allow muscles to rest and work in a cycle that is beneficial and not detrimental to body.
In today's busy life, many people ignore the need to exercise due to lack of time, boredom or health conditions. This triggered appearance of some devices that claim to burn fat without need of actual exercising. One existing device uses electric pulses to stimulate body fat tissues. This does not put any hard strain on muscles, is very inefficient and may have an effect (if any) after a very long time. Only actual physical movement of a muscle will efficiently stimulate fat loss.
Some other devices use vibration (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,575,761 and 5,857,984), but they are used for therapeutic treatments and lack timing requirements of an efficient exercise as defined above. Their vibration effect is not timed; therefore, the device cannot be used as an efficient exercise device. Other devices use vibration as an alert signal (U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,164).